Love is Never Ugly
by livexlovexlose
Summary: Elena is forces to move from her home in Boston to the town called Mystic Falls-specifically, a boarding house we all love-with a man she has never met after her father commits a mistake that costs her safety. Delena AU Full summary inside.
1. Prolouge

Love is Never Ugly- Delena AH/AU

When her father, Jonathan, gets into big trouble with the law, Elena Gilbert is sent away to the Salvatore Boarding House, the home of Jonathan's high school friend. There she meets Damon, who was mysteriously cursed into a monstrous form and was hidden from the world in the same safety of the boarding house. ****Please note that I did get the original idea from the movie version of Beastly, but I plan on making it as different as possible. The background story of the characters is completely different, and so is the storyline, pretty much. It's basically a Beauty and the Beast tribute, rather than a Beastly tribute, which is why I didn't put this down as a crossover.

~Here's the Prologue!~

I've never heard of the town called Mystic Falls. It apparently lays somewhere in Virginia, and it feels a million miles away from here in Boston. But, for some "important" reason, a reason that demands my "safety", I'm supposed to stay there. Correction; I'm supposed to stay on the outskirts of there, in a little boarding house that's an hour away from civilization. So I stood in my room, packing what little things I had for the end of my life. I was leaving my friends, my school, and my entire universe because of one mistake made by my father. And I'm making all these sacrifices without even knowing what mistake he made! It was completely unfair, and the whole thing scared the hell out of me. But I was a good, obeying daughter and did what he told me because, to be honest, I really needed to get out of here. Not for the reasons he was thinking, but I needed an escape. So I hated and liked this arrangement. A billion things were going through my mind, and I finally decided that this whole thing was completely bipolar, and with that statement I stand. Confusing, I know.

So, apparently, my father had this completely insane life that he kept hidden from me, and he replaced them with lies. My father was not born in New York, he was born in Virginia. My parents didn't meet by bumping into each other at the crossing of Broadway and Wall Street; they met in Mystic Falls High school, where they spent four years dating each other's best friends until they realized their relationships were doomed to fail and cheated with one another. Giuseppe Salvatore, my mother's boyfriend and my dad's best friend, found out about the fling and sworn off all his memories of Jonathan Gilbert. But the story continues into deeper drama.

Long story short—and trust me; it is a LONG story—my dad, Jonathan Gilbert, was dating Miranda Sommers while Giuseppe Salvatore was dating Isobel Flemmings. My dad and Isobel cheated on their significant others with one another, and thus creating me. Giuseppe found out and was no longer friends with Jonathan. My dad was oblivious to my mother's pregnancy since he left Mystic Falls for college in Boston. Mom tracked down Dad and left me on his doorsteps with an awkward symbolic necklace and a very vague note a few months after I was born. As for Giuseppe and Miranda, Dad never heard from either of them until yesterday, when he picked up the phone and called his old high school friend for a giant favor.

And it wasn't until this morning that my dad got the nerve to tell this story to my face, and announce my banishment.

I closed the zipper of my second finished packed bag and moved towards packing my clothes. I didn't know how long I was staying where I was staying, so the first two bags were small luggage full of entertainment and educational things. I brought a few books I bought that I haven't read—like Beautiful Creatures, Halo, and Fallen (the forbidden love angel is a serious fetish)—as well as my laptop and mp3 player. Then I packed spare notebooks and writing utensils, since my number one joy in life is writing. But, last and most important of all, hidden in a secret pocket of the first bag was a blue velvet journal—my journal. With the emotional rollercoaster I was in line for, I was going to need it for the ride.

I packed a month's worth of clothes. I didn't even bother to fold them, so the contents of the bag were completely messy. Tears threatened to leave my eyes as I packed, constantly staring out the window and reminding myself of the life that was getting taken away from me. Right now, I was in the hate mood of this trip. It's as if I were some Damsel in Distress, and that exactly the one thing that I'm not. I felt so helpless and needy; it was a feeling I hated more than anything else in the world. It's why my hate for this situation has brightened so immensely. But I put all my thoughts away, only thinking and hoping that, if I stay longer than a month, they have a washing machine.

I zipped up my last bag just in time for my dad to knock on the bedroom door, just in time to hear him say the words I've been dreading since 8 am. "It's time to go, sweetie." I stared at my father with a broken stare that might haunt him for a while. Then I grabbed all three bags without say a word and brushed passed his should in complete rage. I walked down the steps of the apartment complex stairs; my dad was trailing a few feet behind me. A taxi cab was waiting for me, and I settled down in the back of the car while my dad gave direction to the airport to the driver.

The ride to the airport was worse than I imagined. I was so anxious during the cab ride that I could've exploded into many bits and pieces. When we arrived at the airport, I struggled to find the money my dad gave me. It was just enough to pay for the ride and buy a last minute ticket to Virginia. For some reason, I got luggage free. My dad did mention a contribution to my trip made by Giuseppe, and how that works, I will never know.

It was ten o'clock when the plane took off. And I had about an hour of plane rides and crying babies before the real torture began.

A Torture known as Mystic Falls.

**A/N: So, this is my second story. Please tell me if you like it! Your reviews decide whether or not i'll continue. And for those of you who have read my first story, i am still continuing that. With Summer Vacation almost here, i have time for both stories. Please Review and tell me if you think i should continue!**


	2. Chapter 1

There's a saying that I'm pretty sure everyone has heard of. It goes, "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." I was in the back of some limo that came to pick me up—which was really surprising—from the airport. I was ten minutes into the town known as Mystic Falls. I could already tell that the limo was completely flashy and a not-so-smart move played by whoever's idea it was. But I stared out the heavily tinted windows and into the streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia with one thing resting in my mind. _This was definitely not a lemon_.

I gripped tightly one of the handles to my bag as we finally approached the Salvatore Boarding house, as the driver announced. We stopped at the main entrance, where I got out of the car and avoided a good look at the place where I was spending half of eternity. When I reached out to pay the man, he had told me it was already handled (which was, again, surprising), so I thanked the driver with ten bucks, which was all I could do for now (haters), and watched him turn and drive away. My gaze remained at the rear end of the black car until it turned a corner and I was forced to face the reality that I was literally in Hell. I got all three bags in hand and walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell and listened to the old fashion chime that played and echoed in the outside corridor. A guy came to the front of the door, smiled politely, and greeted me with an open hand.

"Hello. You must be Elena," he said as I refused it. I looked away from the house as best as I could. "I'm Elijah; come on in."

I walked through the doorway and put emphasis in my displeasure for being there. It was obvious to him that I was unhappy, but he kept his solid stare; brown eyes only following my movements for a better understanding. We stood feet apart in an unbearable silence that brought on unbearable thoughts when I finally got the guts to say something. "So, Elijah, do you know why I'm here?"

"Well," he started. I noticed his remarkably handsome accent as he talked but only for a moment before I banished it from my thoughts. "I'm not too familiar with what has happened, but from what Mr. Salvatore has explained, I believe that your father got into some trouble with the law and needed to keep you safe."

"And how is this place safe?" I asked with a little more disgust in my voice then before. My tone was probably a little too much, but I couldn't manage anything different; I was still in that angry phase. "I mean, it's a boarding house, isn't it? Any stranger is welcome."

"Not so much, now a days, as they were during the depression. We don't accept boarders anymore, but I guess Giuseppe Salvatore didn't want to change the name," Elijah explained. "As for that safety question, this place is practically on the edge of Mystic Falls, and hardly anyone finds this place. No one really come here anyway because they think it's abandoned."

"I see. Is it just you here?"

"No. I'm just the stay at home tutor. The housekeeper, Ms. Rosemary, also lives here, but is at the store right now. You'll meet her later. Then Mr. Salvatore stays here too."

"Giuseppe?"

"No. It's his son, Damon."

"Oh." I thought about that for a while and wondered, _what happened to get him banished to this place? _"And will I get to meet him?"

With a solemn look, Elijah replied with "Possibly."

I sighed. I could already tell that my journal was a good idea. From the way Elijah looked, I could feel the secrets spilling out of his eyes, the secrets he restrained from his words. It was going to be a hell of a ride with steep slopes and bumpy hill that might leave me breathless, dazed and just a little high from adrenaline. The silence once again built up in the foyer, contaminating the room with this indescribable feeling that annoyed the living daylights out of me. I closed my eyes and forced myself to breathe again when Elijah's accent surprised me out of my premeditation phase. "Let me show you to your bedroom," he said, picking the two bags that weren't in my grasp in his hands and leaving me to trail blindly behind him.

We ended at this room that took many turns to get to. There were three steps that led up to the door and the room was leveled about another six inches from the rest of the house after that. The room was spacious and neat. There was a bamboo desk that made up the far corner. The bed was opposite the desk and was newly made with blue-grey sheets. Elijah put my bags next to the door, which is on the same wall as the bed, that, at first, I thought looked like the metal doors to a prison cellar, but with open and clearer eyes, I can see now that it is actually polished wood. The floor was wooden as well and blue shay rugs compliment the foot of the bed, the door, and under the desk. On the wall that the bed and the desk share is the window, a.k.a. the only source of light in this dim, coffee colored room. The closet is opposite the window and there's a dresser on the wall between the desk and the closet and opposite the door. I look around and eye everything in detail and come to the conclusion that this place is absolutely dull and dim. I was still on the hate part, obviously.

"Well," Elijah said after standing in the tension a bit longer than I would have expected. "I'll leave you to it, then." I look at him and nod. Just as he crosses out the door, he adds, "And, Elena, please do try to make yourself at home. I know that this is hard for you."

I do the best I can to smile. "Thank you, Elijah. I will."

He returns the smile. "If you need something, come down stairs or press the PA button next to the bed." I look at him curiously and gasp. I look next to the bed, and see the PA button, just where he had said. Okay, I'm not sure whether to be freaked out or what. I'm going with freaked out. But before I could say something, the door slammed behind me, and I quickly turn to look, and I sigh. I walk over to the bed and jump on it and bury my face in the covers.

...

I wake with a jolt, unaware that I was even asleep. I must have been asleep for hours because the sun was already down and when I got here, it was high an mighty and shining very brightly. I hear a voice—wait, make that numerous voices—coming from somewhere I can't place. The voices are muffled and I can't make out a thing. Are they coming from outside the window? Downstairs? On the other side of the door? Maybe this Damon character wants to make an appearance?

I flush. _No way in Hell_, I think. I was not going to get attached to this. I am angry, wildly angry. I'm angry at my Dad, at Giuseppe, at life, the universe, and all that is sane and holy. I'm too angry to talk to anyone or meet anyone new. My thoughts get distracted by how comfortable this bed is.

My pocket vibrates. I reached down and grabbed my phone, noticing that it's six p.m. while new messages from my best friends, Caroline and Bonnie, and a few from my boyfriend, Matt, load.

_Where r u? –B_

_R u ok? Plz txt back! –B_

_Elena! Babe, where r u? B told me she's been tryin to txt u! –C_

_Come on, Elena. Ur scaring us! R u ok? -C_

_U weren't school 2day. R u okay? –Matt_

_3 missed calls from Bonnie and Caroline._

_Jesus, Elena! Answer the god damn phone! –C_

_Elena. Plz text us back! –B_

There were about ten or more texts of Bonnie and Caroline just texting _Elena!_ before Matt sends a second.

_Where were u? Plz txt back. Missed you. Luv you. –Matt_

A tear threatens to roll down my cheek. I start a group text.

_I'm sorry I didn't reply. Yes, I'm fine. I won't be at school for a while. Please don't worry about me. Elena._

I took my time and typed out every word formally, but refusing to give out any information before I press send and drop my phone on the bed. I got up, ignoring the automatic vibration that followed. I set my bags before me as I knelt on the floor and zipped the first one open. It was the one that held my clothes. I was probably going to stay here for a while, so I might as well make myself at home, like Elijah had said. I split my clothes into the following categories: Tops, Bottoms, Sleepwear, and Underwear. When I was finished folding my pajamas and under wear, and placing them in the dresser, I walked over to the closet and noted enough hangers for the rest of the clothes. I put clothes on hangers for a while until there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, Elena," spoke a calming women's voice from the other side of the door. "I'm Ms. Rosemary." I quickly jumped to my feet and opened the door. Ms. Rosemary had short, brownish-colored hair that spiked a bit at the bottom. Her hazel-green eyes glowed at me, and I automatically felt calm. "Elena," she continued, "you look exhausted! Are you hungry? Would you like something to drink?"

I liked her welcoming tone. I nodded and she hurried me off to the end of this long hallway and into a large kitchen. I sat down shyly at a round glass table while she searched the fridge, asking me what I wanted to eat. I just told her I didn't care and she looked at me sincerely. She set a plate down with mashed potatoes and cornbread. I took a bite. It was delicious, but my face couldn't show what I was feeling. I thanked her and she smiled in response.

When I was finished, she took the plate from the table and I headed silently back to my bedroom. I continued to put my clothes on hangers and finally put all the hangers in the closet. I was sitting on my bed, reading the first few pages of Halo, and was automatically clicked to it, when there was a knock on my door. I opened it and saw a plastic bag. I squatted down and peeked inside. Really? Seriously? I tied the plastic bag's handles in the knot and slammed the door in disgust. Someone tried to bribe me with a purse. I shake my head and open Halo to the last page I was in, automatically lost in the words on the page. I sat on the foot of the bed, but I was a million miles away, or at least in Venus Cove, wherever that plays is.

There was a vibration behind me and I was suddenly back in Mystic Falls. I look behind me at my phone, whose screen was lit up like Christmas, staring at me. I can't help it. I look at my new text and felt my heart start to beat faster. The one from earlier reads:

_You can't be serious, Elena. You aren't fine; you're in Hell, aren't you? Luv and miss you. –C_

The one from just now reads:

_Elena. I'm your best friend. Don't lie to me. What is going on? –B_

I take a deep breath and bury my face in a pillow and scream at the top of my lungs, not caring if Ms. Rosemary, Elijah, or Damon, whoever he is, hears.

~Damon~

I hear her scream. I flinch, but then hear the frustration in her cry. Oh, she must hate being here, living here, the idea of complete solitude from the life she had to life. I sigh and shake my head.

I've watched her. When I was in Boston, I knew her. I thought she was perfect when I first laid eyes on her, and I still keep it to this day. It felt like some sick joke when I saw her walk in this morning. I mean, what are the odds that the girl my father decided to let stay here was a girl I've met before…many times—many unpleasant times—before. I take a deep breath.

I keep looking at myself in the mirror. I look the same. I have the same blue eyes, the same dark colored hair, the same damn sexy smirk. But my demons have been amplified. The ugliness inside me is ten times worse than it was before, and it suddenly hurts. I've been cursed with this monster, a blood-driven monster, and a guilty conscience. It's the worst combination possible.

Dammit, Emily. It echoed in my head. She did this to me, the witch. She cursed me.

Maybe Elijah and Rose were right. I hope they're right.

Maybe Elena is the girl.

~End of Chapter One~

A/N: You guys hate me! I know. I deserve it. And this chapter is crap. I want to say I have a good reason for why I haven't updated, but I'm not sure if writing a book qualifies. (PM me if you're interested in it!) But here it is. Chapter one.

Oh, and I did mean for Damon to have a guilty conscience. Picture Stefan with his humanity turned off in this one.


End file.
